Shamanism
Shamanism Elves, half-elves, centaurs, and grassrunners all have the inherent capability for the summoning of spirits and communication with them. Shamans spend many years bonding with the spirits from which they draw their power. The pinnacle of the shaman's power is when they can summon the physical form of great spirits that govern the course of nature. Shamanism is not a written lore and must be self-taught or find a teacher. The knowledge of shamanism is usually passed down through generations via poems and stories. Few humans practice shamanism due to the great amount of time needed to bond with the spirits summoned. Spirits are summoned by a spoken chant, which is often poetic. They will respond to either elven or common tongue summons. The poetic aspect of a summon is not required, but the spirits do respond better to rhythm and poetry. Some shamans may interweave summoning with bardic songs. It is customary to thank the spirits after summoning them, and though this is usually done by a simple thank you, gifts may be accepted, such as sweet foods that help some spirits regain energy. Spirit Messengers Very rarely does the ability to summon spirits manifest in humans, and when it does, these gifted individuals are known as spirit messengers. The ability might come from distant elven ancestry, or perhaps a spirit incarnate into a human child, or just because they have a higher spiritual awareness. Whatever the cause, the ability manifests in childhood, around the age of 7 or 8, and can be developed from there, often without training. Spirits Shamans can summon various sorts of spirits; fairies, spirits of the dead, and elemental spirits of the four tangible elements of air, water, earth, and fire. Elves are bonded the elements of Air and Water, which they view as positive. They find the Earth element distasteful, as it is associated with darkness—this relates to their dislike of dwarves. Dwarves bonded with the Earth element, which the elves felt was a tendency toward evil. Elves are also distrusting of fire elementals, because fire is such a destructive force. Most elves won't summon fire spirits except in the most dire of situations, and when no plant life is threatened. Most spirits exist in the spirit realm, which cannot be entered by normal humans, though spirit messengers are the exception. Elves can enter the spirit realm because they are so closely connected to their spiritual nature. The king of the spirits is Ento, who can be contacted by entering the spirit realm through an ancient tree. Each of the elements has a King spirit as well; air has Djinn, water has Kraken, earth has Behemoth, and fire has Efreet. To summon any king spirit, a shaman must prove that they are worthy of that spirit's power and forge a contract with it. Spirits are everywhere. The elemental spirits exist within their elements, while others live within the plants and trees. However, a shaman must use a talisman of the element to summon the spirits—though elder and more skilled shamans can summon spirits without a talisman. This is a list of the most commonly used spirits, but do not consider it complete! There are many kinds of spirits, and not all of which are listed below. Feel free to suggest the addition of more spirits, or use different spirits in game. *'Dark Fairies/Spirits' Dark spirits are malicious and sinister spirits that inhabit the shadows and are prevalent on Marmo. Dark elves are the only elves willing to summon dark spirits, but even they are wary of their power. Dark spirits are untrustworthy and devious, and can turn on their summoner if the shaman isn't strong enough for them. They are best at draining energy to feed their own lifeforce. Darkness is required to summon the dark spirits, but this can be as simple as drawing them from shadows. *'Dryad' The Dryads are tree spirits. They dwell in every tree and tend to it's growth, though they are most concentrated in elven forests. Elsewhere, when humans cut down their trees, they usually die with the tree, but if a human dares to cut into an elven forest, the Dryads will attack furiously. A shaman can summon Dryad to move tree branches and entangle enemies in roots. Dryads can only be called forth from living trees. *'Fairies' Fairies live in all plants and trees of the forest. They act as protectors and guardians of the woods and are the magical embodiment of the lifeforce of nature itself. In appearance, a faerie can be mistaken for small green insects, but on closer inspection a faerie is a forest green, minute feminine creature with busy dragonfly wings that sparkle and shimmer with magical faerie dust. Literally thousands of fairies can inhabit a single tree, but they do not reveal themselves to humans. It is unwise to purposefully harm a faerie, or the tree they inhabit; though they are generally defenseless, doing such could bring down the full wrath of nature and all the creatures of the forest upon the attacker. Fairies can be summoned from any living plants. *'Flau' The Spirit of Ice, Flau exists mainly in areas of extreme cold, such as high mountains. They appear in snow and ice storms during the winter as well. Because of their rarity in elven territories, they are rarely summoned, and a shaman must be in their habitat, or have a piece of ice to summon them, but since the spirit is so hard to summon in normal circumstances, shamans that have an interest in using Flau may train enough focus to call the spirit directly from the spirit realm. Flau spirits appear as translucent green minute maidens, and look similar to Sylph, though the angles of Flau's features are much sharper, such as the cut of their "hair". They appear to have crystals embedded in their foreheads. Flau fly in cold air, but they will wither and dissipate in heat. *'Gnome' A Gnome is an Earth elemental. They look like like large, ugly rocks, but seem to bear human characteristics; a large rudimentary face can be seen in the stone and they often lumber about on blocky legs. Gnomes are rarely seen above ground, but can be found in deep caves. They can be summoned by as earth elementals, and are useful for their great strength, power and fortitude. Gnomes are nearly impossible to anger and very patient, but if you threaten their home, they will become aggressive. Gnome can generally be summoned anywhere there is soil or rock. *'Hyuri' Hyuri is the spirit of fury and looks very ogre-like. Very few shamans dare to summon Hyuri, for the fact that this spirit likes to attach himself to mortal minds and cause his victims to become berserkers. Usually, Hyuri will find it's own victims in their time of need when they become enraged. Hyuri is attracted to people with weak mental barriers. See the Afflictions page for more information on berserkers. *'Invisibility Spirits' These invisible spirits are tricksters, but very helpful to a shaman who needs to hide. They are heavily favored by dark elves, but usually avoided by light elves. Summoning invisibility spirits will cloak the summoner or anyone or anything the shaman requests. When not summoned, invisibility spirits like to hide things and play jokes on unsuspecting people, but they rarely make themselves known among humans and remain in the spirit realm. Invisibility spirits can be summoned from anywhere. *'Leprechaun' These goblin-esque spirits are the spirits of confusion. Summoning them will incite confusion, leaving the target of the spell dazed and disoriented. Leperchaun can be summoned from anywhere. *'Salamander' Salamanders appear as flaming lizards, usually seen darting about in flames. They are spiteful, bull-headed, courageous and wild spirits. Salamanders generally have a nasty disposition and are easy to anger. It is important for anyone playing an elven, centaur, or grassrunner to know that the summoning of Salamanders is considered a taboo in these cultures because of it's destructive nature. Most mentors don't teach Salamander summons, but it's easy enough to figure out how to call to them once a shaman knows the basics of summoning. Salamanders can be called forth from a source of fire, or a spark. For example, a shaman may hit two rocks together, or strike their sword on a rock to make a spark, from whence to summon Salamander. *'Sylph' Sylph, the spirit of air, appears as a delicate feminine fae, translucent and a blue or green shade. They are usually invisible unless they want to be seen. They are playful spirits who want little more than to have fun. Their attention spans can be sort lived, especially when it comes to lower level shamans. Sylph can be called from just about anywhere there is fresh air. In places where the air may be stagnant—such as deep in a cave, dungeon, or basement—Sylph may be harder to reach. *'Undine' An Undine is a water elemental. In water, an Undine is almost completely invisible—looking just a little darker than the surrounding water. Out of water, an Undine appears as a liquid female form, swirling with droplets and streamers of water. They are not comfortable out of water, but can exist for quite some time in open air. They can be summoned as water elementals and are quite versatile in their abilities. Undine is called forth from a source of water, and shamans may carry a waterskin with them from which to summon Undine. *'Valkyrie' Valkyrie is a powerful light spirit that is best used for offensive or defensive purposes, not for lighting. Valkyries appear as feminine forms carrying spears of light. They are noble and righteous and will answer the summons of someone on the side of light. Valkyrie can be summoned from any source of light; sunlight, firelight, even moonlight. *'Will o' Wisp' Will 'o Wisps appear as bright orbs of light. They are mysterious, and gentle spirits, but will attack if threatened. They are commonly summoned for lighting dark places, and they can also be used to disorient an opponent. Will o' Wisp can be summoned from anywhere, but they are easiest to find in natural settings, far from human habitation. King Spirits The King Spirits are the masters of their elements and their power rivals that of the goods. A shaman can summon a King Spirit only if they have made a contract, or covenant with it. This contract is an agreement between the spirit and shaman that the spirit will help the shaman when it is needed, but it is a partnership, and should not be regarded as such. There are no spells that "use" king spirits; the spirit is summoned and help requested, and the spirit will decide on how to do battle with only a little direction from the shaman. To meet with a king spirit, the shaman must enter a portal to the spirit realm where the spirit exists. After meeting the spirit, the shaman must pass a test of will and worthiness. If the King Spirit approves, the contract can be formed. Ento, King of the Forest Spirits Ento is the king of fairies and exists in the realm of spirits. He can be contacted by entering the spirit realm through any Ancient Tree. His covenant is the hardest to attain, but many elder elves have come to gain his partnership. He is often turned to in elven forests for protection, and is very distrustful of humans. It is unlikely that a human or half-elf could gain his trust to form a contract. With his help, the elves of the Forest of No Return, Glassy Woods, and formerly, the Mirror Forest, put enchantments on their forests intended to keep humans out. Ento appears as a male elf with dark skin, as if it were polished wood. His long, flowing pale hair is mixed with vines. Efreet, King of Fire The King Spirit of Fire, Efreet embodies that element. He appears as a monstrous flaming demon and is chaotic and destructive, which is why elves despise fire. As a rule, elves do not seek contracts with Efreet, nor would centaurs and certainly not Grassrunners. Human and half-elf shamans, possibly dark elves, are the only ones who would seek a covenant with Efreet. Phoenix, Queen of Fire Phoenix, the great firebird, is the opposite of Efreet in the same element. Where Efreet and Salamander represents destruction, Phoenix symbolises rebirth. The fire elemental itself is reborn once every five hundred years. The most recent rebirth of Phoenix was in NRC 512 when the leader of the Fire Tribe, Nardia, threw herself into Efreet's embers as he departed. From there, she was reborn as Phoenix and exists to be summoned now. Phoenix does not require a contract to summon, but can only be summoned by a strong shaman. Djinn aka Aruku, King of the Wind Djinn is one of the more respected elemental Kings by the elves. To Deedlit, he named himself Aruku, why, I can't answer. Aruku/Djinn appears as a elven man clad in white robes with handsome, stern features and long, flowing hair. Many elves seek to make a covenant with Djinn. He can be reached through a portal in the Tower of Dust Storms in the Storm and Fire Desert, or through other means through the plane of air devised by elves. History of Efreet and Djinn and the desert tribes of Wind and Fire Efreet, the Fire King, and the Wind King, Djinn, are deeply connected to the human tribes of the Storm and Fire Desert. The Wind tribe and the Flame tribe were once one people who lived in the grasslands that now make up most of Flaim. Fearful of the Kastuulian sorcerers, a powerful shaman of the tribe, Azhard, created a covenant with Efreet and Djinn to make them the guardians of the tribe. When the sorcerers of Kastuul intervened in the tribe's affairs the two spirits were released to defend the tribe. The once fertile land was torn asunder in the battle and created the desert that now exists. The Fire Clan was enthralled with the treasures of Kastuul and chose to side with the powerful sorcerers. They betrayed the Wind Clan and had Djinn sealed in a sacred urn by the sorcerers. This made the Fire clan feel powerful, since they now had the only King spirit, so the Kastuulian sorcerers sealed Efreet as well. The pride of the Wind Clan was deeply wounded by the betrayal of the Fire Clan and for five hundred years, the two tribes warred endlessly with each other. There were brief periods of peace, but war always returned. When Kashue formed the kingdom of Flaim, there was a tentative peace between two the tribes, until the year 512. Efreet was summoned again by the shaman Azumo, decedent of Azhard. Using Efreet, Azumo and the Fire Clan leader Naldia, declared war on Flaim and the Wind Clan. After a bloody battle nearly lost by Flaim, Deedlit the high elf made a new covenant with Djinn and freed him. Djinn discarded his covenant with Azhard and convinced Efreet to do the same. The covenant with the two tribes no longer exists. Kraken, King of the Water The Water King appears as a monstrous octopus with many eyes. A contract can be forged with it by entering the ocean, and then spiritually entering the plane of water using a talisman to seek Kraken. Few light elves make this journey, but many dark elves do because they live close to the ocean. Kraken can only be summoned on or near the ocean, so he really is rather useless to forest bound elves. Behemoth, King of the Earth The King Spirit of Earth appears as a gigantic, anthropomorphic elephant with two extra sets of arms (closely resembles the Hindu god Ganesha). Behemoth can be found by being closest to his element, which often requires a journey in to a cave and a talisman that will allow the elf to enter the realm of earth. Because of light elf feelings about the earth element (relating it to darkness), they generally do not seek contracts with this King. Some dark elves do seek it, however. Category:Basic lodoss Category:Elves Category:Magic